Into the Izuku-verse
by Miniclift239
Summary: All Might is dead, but before he died he passed One for All onto Izuku Midoriya. Now he must succeed him to become the new symbol of peace. But he won't do it alone, for help has arrived from a team of extra-dimensional allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall of Peace**

It was All Might. That was what he had said to Mommy when he begged her to let him see. All Might was fighting a villain just downtown. And Izuku would get to see him in person, get to see him take down the villain, be the coolest and most importantly of all. Maybe ask him the question he'd always needed to know. And after much pleading, promises and tears she had taken him to see the fight.

Now though he wished he'd stayed at home. Mommy was gone, the entire block was destroyed and All Might was nowhere to be seen. He was alone, curled up in a ball shivering. Crying softly as heroes rushed pass him to help more injured victims, they said some things to him, promises to return perhaps but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Izuku was alone, hidden in this alleyway, crying and afraid.

Above him was a crash, he clutched his head as shards of glass fell. That was All Might, and the villain he fought crashing into the building behind him. The fight raged from within. He could hear the howling of wind, the snapping of bones and the endless sound of fist on flesh. Windows shattered, walls were punched through and yet through it all Izuku just sat there. Too scared to move.

Finally it stopped and there was only silence. It was as if Izuku had just survived a war. A deadly quiet filled the air. Slowly, very slowly, Izuku crawled to look into the front street. Several heroes had arrived, but they stood there outside stunned. What were they doing? All Might was in there. Why were they just standing there?

Then there was the sound of footsteps approaching, not the loud heroic marching of All Might, but soft and dignified. A man walked out, wearing a black mask and projecting a chill that silenced even the bravest of heroes. The man stopped before them, then threw something on the ground. An arm. A severed arm.

All Might's arm.

"I've had a wonderful time, it's a shame it couldn't last longer" he spoke, every word spoken with such disdain.

No it couldn't be. It was All Might. The All Might wouldn't fall to a villain like this. He had to be lying. All Might had to be inside there. He was lying. Why weren't the heroes doing anything? He was inside, he needed help. Why were they letting this man go?

"Ah I see that you've all realised that you are no match to the symbol of peace. That is fortunate it would be such a chore to have to kill you" he said, slowly walking away. No don't listen to him. He's lying. DO SOMETHING

Nothing. They just stood there as the villain left. Then they dispersed, saving other people. But the tower All Might was in was burning and collapsing. Why weren't they helping him?

Izuku felt an arm reach around him, one of the heroes trying to take him to safety. The building All Might was in had caught fire and had started to crumble.

"What are you doing? All Might is still in there" he wept struggling against the heroes grip. He escaped and fell to the ground. He gave the building ahead a look. It was an inferno, the thing looked like it was about to collapse at any second. But All Might was in there, he might be alive.

So he ran.

He ran into the inferno, he braved the flames, coughed the smoke and dodged the debris. He ignored the heroes shouting for him to stop. He couldn't stop, his legs just started moving. He darted around desperately looking, and through the smoke and fire he screamed

"ALL MIGHT"

Nothing, but still he rushed further inside. He couldn't bring himself to run away.

"ALL MIGHT"

Coughing. Weak desperate coughing but still that of someone who was alive. Smiling yet also crying Izuku followed the sounds, relief filling him. Only for that relief to evaporate when he found him trapped under God knows how much rubble. He head and one arm the only thing not covered by the debris.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, he wasn't smiling.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya" he cried as he began to pull apart the rocks "I'm here to help you"

"No. No you can't. Get out of here and save yourself" he spluttered.

"I can't I'm not leaving you" he said "just push"

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't at all" Izuku admitted "but you needed help. You can't die. You're a hero. My hero"

All Might looked at him with a look he couldn't describe. Awe? Respect? Sympathy?

"Young Midoriya what is your quirk?" he asked quietly.

"I'm qurikless so you'll have to-"

"You ran in here to save me even though you're quirkless?" he gasped. Izuku didn't know if he was shocked at his stupidity or impressed by his courage.

"I-I'm sorry" he said "I can help a little but you'll have to do most of it"

"Young Midoriya you have to listen to me. There's not much time left" he said, this terrified him more than anything else. All Might was giving up.

"NO! Don't give up like that" he screamed.

"Hey, don't be afraid. Everything is going to be okay. Young Midoriya can you do something for me?" he asked. Crying and falling to his knees, Izuku nodded.

"The name of my quirk is One for All, a quirk that becomes more powerful as it is passed from person to person. It's held in my DNA, so please you need to take some of my hair, if you eat it my quirk can be passed on"

Fingers trembling he timidly nodded and pulled a lock of hair from All Might's head. And clutched it in his hands.

"Thank you, my boy. Thank you for doing this, thank you for being here so I don't die alone" All Might said, a small sincere smile on his face "you truly have the heart of a hero"

Izuku could feel his heart burst, the words he needed to hear. From All Might no less. He could feel the dam burst. It was stupid though, All Might was here dying and yet here Izuku was the one crying.

"Who-who do you want me to give this to?" he gasped, hands squeezing the lock of hair.

"I would have thought it was obvious my boy" he said before coughing "I want you to have it. I want you to carry on the fight. You will keep hope alive, you will become the next symbol of peace"

"I can't. I'm not good enough"

"Yes you can. You ran in here despite certain death, you had little more than a prayer that I was alive, and you had no quirk. If you could overcome that and find the courage to come to my aid, then there is no doubt that you are worthy" he assured him, his eyes showing no sign of dissent.

"But you can keep everyone happy with a smile on your face, you inspire such hope in others. I can't do that" he cried to which All Might smiled a small sincere smile.

"You already have, you have given this young man hope in his dying moments" he gasped "but go now. You have done all you can. There is much I wish I could tell you, but you have to leave"

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay, he wanted to help. But All Might made it clear. The building was collapsing. So he ran. The hair clutched in his hands. But as soon he escaped, gulping down the clean air outside and panting on his hands and knees. The cool air refreshed him as if he had jumped into a pool of cold water.

So that was it then. All Might was dead. He clutched the lock of hair in his hands. All Might gave this to him. The power to be like All Might, the quirk he always wanted was right in his hands. Why though? Why did it have to be like this? Why him? He wasn't strong like Kacchan or inspiring or smart or anything. But All Might had told him to.

He didn't know if he felt happy that he was getting his chance, or ashamed because he only got it for failing All Might. Nonetheless he swallowed the hair and braced himself for what comes next.

**World: MM191231**

What would come next however was about to change from what should happen to a very different series of events. As on a very different world, yet so similar to Izuku's a team of heroes had just finished one fight of their own.

"Is that it? Is that all? Just another Izuku who decided to go evil after All Might's told him he couldn't be a hero" Firstbreed scowled "I hate those who use that excuse"

"It is becoming a bit of a trend isn't it?" Reformer admitted still looking at this world's Midoriya being carted off by the Police "but yeah this world's turned positive. That was easy"

"No matter today is a day we should celebrate. After all the situation here has been resolved, I think we've earned a break. Let's rest for a day and tomorrow we shall head to the next negative world" Eternal Flame reminded them, his smile ever present "After all we came here so recently it would be a shame to leave so soon"

"It would give us the time to relax and increase our efficiency" Firstbreed muttered "what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps just a visit of the UA crowd. Oh I know a hero convention" Eternal Flame said, his eyes lighting up. There was some general enthusiasm.

"Haven't been to one of those in a long time, it could be fun" Reformer admitted "but only one day. Then we should really head to this new world, what's it designation again?"

Firstbreed looked up to the screen "The world has been designated –SIB100320"

"Well whatever the threat shall be it'll be no match for the Trinity of Justice" Eternal Flame proclaimed.

**A/N: So this will be a fic I'll be writing just on the side, for fun. I'll see how people enjoy this story though I'm mostly writing for practice so feedback is appreciated.**

**So rules about the multiverse will be defined later but the whole negative designations will be working on the basis of DC worlds. If a world is a negative it is doomed it has a negative number, however these worlds can be saved and turned into positive worlds by outside influences. So they can be saved, if that makes sense.**

**Also they'll be a references to other MHA fanfics and common plot threads, it should go without saying that those authors have absolute control over their stories, and nothing written about them in this story could translate. Even though there will be implied instances of characters from this story interacting with them.**

**Send your thoughts and feelings in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Silent Quirk

**The Silent Quirk**

In ten months it would be time for the UA entrance exam, one that Izuku had prepared for his whole life. And yet he wasn't ready yet, not at all. While he had novels of notes on heroes, their quirks and their potential. While he had pushed himself to be top in their class in all but PE. While he had steadfastly studied everything he could about hero life in preparation. There was just one problem.

He was still quirkless.

The doctor had said he would never manifest a quirk, identifying a toe joint in his foot. But that was before All Might, before One for All. It just hadn't manifested yet, a quirk of this power would take a long time before he could use it.

Even if it took a week or a month or a year it would manifest eventually. Right?

Maybe today would be the day when One for All activates, they had a gym session today and it would be a good give it another try. All Might believed in him. He had to do it. He couldn't let him down.

As he jogged through the streets though he noticed that wherever he went a strange man seemed follow him. The man was pulling a large suitcase by the handle, a very advanced looking suitcase. No matter how fast Izuku ran or what way he went the man followed him. It was strange.

But he didn't have the time to confront him about it, UA's entrance exam was but ten months away. He had no training. He'd never been able to use One for All. It had to be today, after all today they'll be applying for their high schools.

This is his day.

He reassured himself of that when he ran through the streets eager to arrive nice and early for the school day. Nothing would stop him, not today, not ever.

But as he ran he noticed a hero fight, the Lurkers were facing a large villain with bat wings. He couldn't help himself but watch, this would be the first time he could document their quirks. Besides he had time, he had overestimated the distance. So instead he scrambled around for a notebook excitedly, and was ready for the ensuing fight.

Kamui woods began the battle with his ultimate move, attempting to trap the villain in his vines, but the creature seemed too fast. Easily escaping the trap, and keeping just out of range. The villain was trying to flee, and Mt Lady was giving chase. She was using her air clap attack to throw him out of the air.

"Ugh stay still you creep" she yelled as she missed again.

"Not a chance hero. You're too slow" the villain laughed as Mt Lady's attempts to slap it out of the air only resulted in bursts of wind flying through the street.

There was a loud thump, and Izuku turned to see the man from earlier struggling with his briefcase which seemed to have tripped in the wind. He seemed to struggle to get it back up.

"Do you need some help?" Izuku asked, rushing over to him. The man seemed to jump at his voice, shaking his head quickly.

"No, no I'm fine. I never knew that Mt Lady could do that" the man said, he was fairly short as things went, his hair a scruffy green and his eyes seemed heavy with exhaustion.

"She's been able to do that for a while. Her air clap move is one of her signature moves" Izuku explained, he was getting his notebook out to show him.

"A move like that would cause a lot of collateral damage though" the man noticed, he was right many times when she had used it had shattered windows and buildings.

"It can do but part of her quirk is that she can reduce the impact of her body when she's enlarged" Izuku explained showing the man the relevant page his eyes rounded to the size of saucers "she uses that to reduce the damage her quirk could cause, otherwise she'd create holes in the street"

The man's eyes seemed to bug out of his head at that statement, and he just stared dumbfounded.

"She couldn't do that… is her quirk stronger here? Or is it an isolated incident?" the man began to mutter.

"Erm so yeah, are you a hero fan too?" Izuku asked and the man smiled.

"The biggest fan" he said, causing Izuku's to smile widely. Only to be interrupting by MT Lady's groans of frustration.

"Damn it he's slippery" Mt Lady growled "we're going to have to-"

At that precise moment a green, wispy circle appeared right in front of the bat villain. In the next instant the villain flew into it disappearing.

"Call for backup" she finished, stunned like a deer in headlights. The entire crowd looked around in confusion, except the man Izuku was talking to who simply sighed.

"He's here"

Turning he saw the bat villain held up from behind by a hero. The hero had an abnormally muscular arm that seemed to have bulged out of his skin. The hero himself seemed familiar, wearing a dark green helmet that covered his full face. Though it was mostly transparent, the only truly hidden opaque covering his eyes like a domino mask. He wore a dark green and white suit with a long cape that descended to his waist.

"I apologise for stepping in. I know you would have been able to handle it, but I despise it when villains hold up the morning commute" the Hero said, he clutching the villain tightly.

"Who… who are you?" he gasped, the hero behind him had him quite a grip on him.

"I am part of a new team of heroes. Call me the All for One Hero: Reformer" the man announced "now if you excuse me"

In the next second the bat villain disappeared and in his place was only a blue marble remained, one that the hero swiftly caught. As he did so his arm reduced in size to that of a normal arm. Smiling another portal appeared behind him.

"I have to be taking this man to the police now. But don't worry if there's any trouble, I'll be there" he promises waving as he opens another portal behind him and stepping through it.

"Well that was random" Izuku muttered. Who was that? And what the heck was his quirk? He couldn't think of any ability that would allow one to open portals, shrink villains and some kind of super strength.

"Hey" the man next to him said "you should probably head to school. You don't want to be late"

"Oh right yeah" Izuku said as he rushed past him, going at a sprint to his school that day. The new hero on his mind, he said he was part of a team. It was rare that people started with hero teams out of the gate, especially as this hero hadn't been a sidekick to any hero he knew of. And you would expect a hero like that to raise attention.

He was well out of sight when the man behind him disappeared into an alleyway. Then the man pressed a finger to his ear.

"He saw me, he even talked to me. He's headed to school so that counts for something I guess" he said before pressing a button on his suitcase. Instantly it began to unpack his armour. Advanced even by superhero standards, every bit the match for the strongest of quirks and more versatile than all but all for one.

"That's good. Even in a worst case scenario he'll be unable to interfere without arousing suspicion" Eternal Flame answered "if he's at school I hardly think he can manage a criminal empire, even if he could he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop us"

"That's true" he responded "thanks for the help Reformer"

"Next time make sure to equip you suit. Speaking of which Firstbreed get it equipped, if Izuku's not a problem then we should get to work"

"Agreed"

As he stepped into the boots of the armour, the machines came to life. The suit of armour began to cover his body until he was finally encased. Finally the AI program began to activate.

"I AM HERE AS AN AI"

The All Might voice pack was a decision he never regretted. Espically since he'd gotten All Might to record it himself.

"Armed and ready. Let's go"

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

Izuku arrived on school just before the bell, still feeling the rush from that villain fight. The new hero had his mind whirling for the entire trip. As he entered his classroom though he started to hear conversations about other heroes abound.

"That's another of the Green heroes right? That's the third one right?" one of his classmates said.

"Yep four villains and they only debuted 15 minutes ago"

"Any idea of what their quirks are?"

"No idea. Only one we heard about is one of them saying he was the 'All for one hero'. Whatever that means"

Izuku resisted the temptation to rush over to them and gush about what had happened earlier that day. There would be no point, and he would be intruding on their conversation. He didn't want to intrude.

It didn't matter much anyway for at that moment the teacher came in and he was forced to focus on schoolwork. He turned his phone off during the day but he still heard snippets from his classmates.

By lunchtime however the rumours had gotten out of hand, and he took his lunch to the furthest available spot from human contact where he started to research them.

There were three of them, each wore green outfits, hence they had been dubbed the 'Green heroes' online. In the time since he'd arrived at school and now they had made over forty arrests. A record for a hero's debut only challenged by All Might himself. The first of these heroes was the All for one hero: Reformer, the same one he had met earlier. He had shown several other powers already including cloning, some sort of decaying quirk and the ability to disintegrate and reform objects. There was possibly more.

The second was called Eternal Flame, some sort of enhancer quirk but one extremely powerful. One that might surpass All Might himself. The two were extremely similar, even sporting a similar smile and outfit. Though his was a lime green and white with a rabbit mask.

Could he be related to All Might? Maybe he knew something about One for All? Could Izuku get in contact with him? All of his attempts to reach Sir Nighteye had failed, him being dismissed as an overzealous fan. Perhaps this hero would be more willing.

But the third one was perhaps the most fascinating, from head to toe he was covered in some kind of power armour and support gear. The man had shown no sign using their quirk and rumours about his mystery quirk were popping up. Some suggesting he had some kind of intelligence or analysis quirk.

But he might be quirkless.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY DEKU?" shouted Kacchan, causing him to jump. He must have been mumbling that out loud.

"It's just since Firstbreed is using a lot of support equipment and no quirks I thought he might not have you" he muttered even as he was screaming at himself to shut up to not annoy Kacchan.

"There are no quirkless heroes Deku. There never have been and never will be. You got that? Heroes are strong. Quirkless people like you are weak, worthless nobodies" he snarled, firing off a small explosion in his hands.

"Kacchan I'm not quirkless" he said, but Kacchan just laughed in his face.

"Oh right the quirk that mysterious hero said he'd gave you. The one that you've never used in fourteen years. The one that you still think you have even though all the doctors said you were just a quirkless nobody" he mocked and Izuku shrank into himself.

"You're wrong Kacchan" he muttered, it had been a mistake to tell Kacchan about his given quirk. But he never explained the nature of One for All nor that All Might gave it to him.

"If I'm wrong why don't you use it on me? Right here right now" he dared him before shoving Izuku to the ground. As he pulled himself back up he noticed that Kacchan had taken his notebook out of his bag.

"Still wasting your time trying to be a hero? It'd be better for everyone if you just accepted you'll be nothing but a loser in this world" Kacchan snarled, blowing the notebook up in his hands.

Something snapped. Izuku charged, pulling his fist back. Just like All Might did.

"TEXAS SMASH"

He hit Kacchan square in the jaw, making him stumble back a few feet. But there was none of All Might's power behind it. No One for All. No quirk.

"Pathetic" he growled before throwing Izuku back with an explosion of his own. Izuku didn't get up, he just tried to not show the tears welling up within him.

"It's time to face reality Deku. You're useless. You don't have a quirk, and any hero who told you otherwise was lying to you. Or was just insane. And you're an idiot if you believed him for a second. You have no quirk. You never will" he shouted, then left leaving Izuku on the ground to whimper in his own pain.

**All for One**

When you walked as a lion among sheep there were few things that truly terrified. In fact the feeling of fear was one that was one that All for One had forgotten since his defeat of All Might four years ago. But now in a series of hours that feeling had returned to him.

In less than a day these new heroes had been targeting his criminal empire, arresting and disrupting his operation across the country. More worryingly was the coordinated effort behind it, how they seemed to know exactly where the evidence was to uncover and where his subordinates were and what their weaknesses were. How long were they investigating him? How much did they know?

For a criminal being completely exposed was fatal, his empire could fall within a day.

The quirks themselves made him afraid, the one called Eternal Flame seemed to have One for All. Did All Might secretly cultivate a successor? He was impressed that the man had hidden him for so long, he didn't think it was possible.

The other one 'Reformer' was more concerning for he had his own quirk. He also seemed to have abilities similar to his own subordinates, he had not known that his quirk was shared by another. Worse that person had allied himself with the One for All user.

He'll need to relocate our operations and move into hiding. His whole operation was on the verge of collapse. But he might not have enough time. Already in but a day eighty villains had fallen to these new heroes. Many of them very powerful themselves. It would take an All Might level threat to buy him enough time.

"Bring me Shadow Master"

**A/N: So I'll be frank I struggled with this chapter as I wondered how best to introduce the extra-dimensional Izukus. I'm not sure this chapter worked well seeing as we only saw one of them in action and one other in person. Yet on the other hand I felt having them go on a rampage through Japan using their hindsight to cripple All for One's empire along with some other villains (though many will have been saved from the butterfly effect) is a decent way to show them as capable. Though we'll get to see them fight in the next chapter.**

**Also so people's quirks will be getting a boost in this story, there's a reason for this. I want the other Izukus to be powerful not broken. How powerful other people will be will again be explained as they are introduced.**

**Hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated, as are suggestions if you feel inclined. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3- Run

**Run**

Izuku had decided to take the long way home that day, just to leave himself alone with his thoughts. As he walked, he ended up passing through the park, and more notably the old statue of All Might. It was so lifelike, perfectly capturing his award-winning smile and inspiring presence. Even looking at it he could feel the weight of his power and legacy.

And the weight of Izuku's failure.

"Sometimes I think Kacchan's right about me. Sometimes I worry he's right about you. It's been four years since you di- since we met" he admitted, his voice was that of a confession.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe you did lie to me… No you wouldn't do that. It's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm doing it wrong because I'm useless. Maybe because I'm quirkless your quirk didn't work. Or maybe it's obvious what I should be doing but I just can't do it. Kacchan would probably find it easy. But I can't be a hero like you"

Silence, like he expected.

"I just wish… I just wish you were here to teach me. I bet you would have been an amazing teacher. I bet you could make even a Deku like me a hero" he started to cry.

"Kacchan is right though. I'm never going to be a hero, there isn't a world out there where I would be a hero" he admitted now actively sobbing and shaking as he broke down

"I'm sorry. I've disappointed you All Might. I've failed you"

He collapsed onto his knees, lying by the statue in silence. He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Who could he ask? Why did it have to be him who ran into that building rather than someone more capable?

It should've been someone else. Someone who wasn't pathetic like him.

He just lay there. He didn't know how much time had passed. But he just lay there in silence. Stewing on his own helplessness and failure.

But then not far in the distance there was an explosion, and a great pummel of smoke rising. A villain?

He dragged himself to his feet and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Something bad was over there and his curious mind just had to find out what.

**Elsewhere**

Moonfish wasn't supposed to be this powerful. The escaped death row inmate (who may never have been on death row in this world) was supposed to only have power over his teeth. In this world he seemed to also have power over his fingernails granting him far more versatility.

"There's meat to devour within this armour. Meat and flesh" he scratched the armour surface and had even penetrated through some of the weaker parts. The close quarters environment wasn't helpful, it left Firstbreed with no room to manoeuvre. But was ideal for Moonfish.

"Flame, Reformer, one of you might want to help me with this one" he yelled through his communicator.

"Don't worry Firstbreed" Moonfish turned in shock as Eternal Flame appeared at the window at the window.

Before Moonfish could even turn to face him, Eternal Flame had already reared his fist back.

"0.4% SMASH" he yelled punching through the wall and incapacitating Moonfish in one swift punch. Shattering his teeth and nails and throwing him into the wall. Firstbreed checked that he was truly incapacitated before securing him in restraints.

Then he opened his helmet to breath and crouched down in exhaustion. Eternal Flame placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Sorry just exhausted taking down criminals on his level" Firstbreed panted, gasping for air.

Eternal Flame nodded at him understanding, out of the three of them Eternal Flame was the one who most embodied their idol All Might. What with his black eyes being so similar to All Might's, though with green irises rather than blue. (Was that a side effect of One for All? He'd have to ask him) He had also come to share that man's physique and costume. Though the costume was a forest green rather than red, his smile, while just as wide, was less joyous but more sincere. He had also grown a green beard and his own hair had grown out of control, forming a large ponytail (though nowhere near the size of Yaoyorozu's).

"I understand, do you want me and Reformer to go on ahead?" he asked to which Firstbreed scoffed.

"Not a chance" he replied as Eternal Flame offered him a hand "just give me a minute"

"I don't blame you. Without One for All I'd probably be collapsed on the ground by now" he reassured him, pulling him up.

"Shouldn't-shouldn't it be Two for All?" he panted "given the unique circumstances of your version of that quirk"

"Maybe but it doesn't really run off the tongue you know" he admitted rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"How many have we taken down now?" Firstbreed asked still panting.

"Last I counted it was a hundred and thirty-one, not including the hired muscle" Reformer answered, himself arriving via portal.

"We're lagging behind" he panted and at that inconvenient moment his interface started to beep red.

"AN EMERGENCY HAS OCCURRED. A HERO IS NEEDED"

"Not now" he moaned looking into the alert "any time but now"

"What is it?" Eternal Flame asked.

"Shadow Master"

Shadow Master had been a villain that Izuku hadn't faced until becoming a pro. He had the ability to control people's shadows and transform them into replicas of people and had managed to amass an army of shadow people before Izuku had stopped him. The thing was he was an old villain, and he had once fought All Might but lost. Normally he would spend a long time in hiding, too afraid of either All Might or the League of villains to act.

But in this world All Might was dead.

"It's a distraction. It has to be, every news and media outlet is reporting on our arrest spree. There's no way he would be attacking unless it was to draw our attention" Reformer argued, "and it's just the kind of tactic my father would use"

"So what do we do? Split up?" Eternal Flame asked.

"No. My father will be using this time to go into hiding. Along with the rest of his associates. If even one of us splits off our assault then that could lead to another thirty villains escaping. And these aren't thugs on the street, they're legitimate threats that we could lose track of" Reformer argued "the pro heroes can keep innocents safe but we'll never get chance at these villains. And more importantly to save the innocents those villains would hurt"

There was a collective pit of guilt in each of their stomachs, but the truth remained that they could only do so much. They couldn't allow All for One to manipulate them so easily.

"I'm going to keep an eye on it, nonetheless. But you're right we can't stop now" Firstbreed admitted "Let's go"

**Shadow Master's Attack**

He could see a crowd as he ran towards the smoke. Through the crowd and news vans he could see him, a villain. One draped in a long black cloak and dark hood. His face was hidden in shadow as he just laughed manically.

Between him and the crowd were an untold number of shadow people. Attacking the people still stuck inside the buildings. Some heroes were already on the scene but already were outnumbered by the shadow people.

"There's just too many of them" growled Edgeshot, as he began to become swarmed.

"Isn't that too bad. I do sincerely hope you call in backup. The more you bring the more shadows I can command. And the greater variety of quirks at my disposal" Shadow Master laughed in a raspy voice "speaking of which"

Behind him Izuku could see the shadows of the crowd rising out of the ground and flying towards the villain, coming in all different shapes and sizes. There reappeared as identical as their original casters. The Mt Lady shadow towering among them.

The shadows were every bit able to use their originator's quirks to their advantage and soon they were single handily causing a full-scale riot.

"Get the civilians out of here. They're just making things worse" shouted Kaumi Woods yelled as he tangled several civilians in his arms, trying to get them to safety.

"Everyone listen to me" shouted Death Arms as he wrestled with his shadow counterpart "You need to get out of here"

"That's a mistake, I've already got their shadows under my command. Yours as well, eventually you will be overwhelmed and I will be triumphant. You might as well use them as cannon fodder, it's your only chance. Only All Might could defeat me, only his quirk could not be copied. You are simply doomed" Shadow Master cackled causing Izuku to pause in his tracks.

He can't copy One for All? All Might was able to defeat him? That means he was the only person here who could possibly defeat him, perhaps he was the only one who could. And yet he couldn't. Because he was useless. Because he couldn't figure out how to use a fucking quirk. But they needed One for All. They needed All Might. But he wasn't All Might. So what could he do?

What would All Might do?

He ran.

Far away three heroes saw him run. Due to the cameras still running. Immediately realising their mistake, they turned towards him. But he had no idea. No idea help was on its way. No idea what's doing. No idea why's running. No idea why he can't stop.

"STOP KID YOU'RE GOING YOURSELF KILLED"

"Aren't you brave little kid? But it's time for you to die with your heroes boy"

A shadow swung. He ducked. Barley. Another used some sort of spike quirk gashing his arm. He managed to dodge some vine quirk. Then he tumbled to the ground due to a wind quirk.

And yet he got back up. Scrambling he ran forward.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP HURTING PEOPLE" he screamed getting one good punch on the villains face "DETROIT SMASH"

Shadow Master lacked any superhero immunity. Unfortunately he didn't need it. For no superpower occured.

"This little brat thinks he's All Might. Kill him"

Tendrils of darkness wrapped around his waist. The Kamui Woods shadow. He was pulled away from the villain. Into the street. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of Mt Lady's foot coming crashing down on him.

He survived.

"How could we forget? How could I forget? Of all people"

Izuku dared to open his eyes. He'd been carried to safety by the Eternal Flame. No not just him, Reformer and Firstbreed had arrived too.

"Being a hero should be about saving lives, not fighting villains. That's the true goal of a hero. And it's time I prove it" he yelled placing Izuku down.

"BECAUSE WE CAN HELP" he shouted before charging in a punching the Shadow Death Arms across the street. Instantly causing him to disintegrate. It seemed the shadow people were not durable.

Above him Firstbreed flew into action, two energy blasts from his cannons were unleashed upon two unsuspecting shadows.

"If we had known how powerful he was we'd never have delayed. But that's no excuse" he shouted before zooming to engage the shadow of Mt Lady, unleashing a beam of green energy against it.

"Thank you for reminding us Izuku. But now let us do our jobs properly" Reformer shouted, him unleashing a wave of blue fire upon the shadow people.

Izuku just stood there is awe as the Green Heroes just annihilated the shadows that had managed to hold their own against pro heroes. And they knew his name! Wait how did they know his name?

"It's a delight to see such powerful heroes like you. New soldiers for my ARMY" shouted Shadow Master as new shadows formed out from the Green Heroes "Thank you for my new conscripts. Now kill them"

"NO" screamed Izuku but the new shadows did not use the quirks that their counterparts had been boasting. Instead meekly attacking them with fists and brawn.

Eternal Flame laughed "your quirk has it's limitations doesn't it. You can copy the quirks we were born with, but not the power we earned"

"And you seem to have my original quirk but none of the ones I picked up along the way" Reformer said effortless destroying his shadow counterpart.

"And unlike you I don't need a quirk to fight shouted Firstbreed, punching a hole right through his shadow.

"No, no that's impossible" shouted Shadow Master now starting to panic.

"Oh is it? We'll see if you still feel that way in prison" Eternal Flame shouted smiling wide "cover the civilians. He's mine"

He sprang forward. Three shadows destroyed before one could blink. Two more had their heads smashed together. Another received a kick. And then he was at the villain.

"URAVITY STRIKE" he bellowed unleashing what seemed to be a more powerful Detroit Smash. The villain went flying. And instantly fell unconscious.

"It's okay now we've got this" Eternal Flame said before turning to Izuku. A feeling of shame welled up in his stomach at the look "stay here we need to talk to you"

Though Shadow Master was incapacitated his army remained. In the end it took the Green Heroes well over an hour to eliminate them all, especially as many had filtered into alleyways and began hiding from the heroes. And this was after the civilians had been rescued which took another half hour.

During it all Izuku just stood there, at one point he was scolded by the pro heroes but mostly he just waited there. They likely wanted to scold him, to warn him not to be careless next time. He had acted stupidly.

When the Green Heroes returned Izuku thought they were coming to talk to him. But instead they gave him an apologetic look.

Eternal Flame mouthed "later" before turning to the cameras.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions" Eternal Flame said "but allow us to first introduce ourselves. I am the Hero Eternal Flame"

"I am the Quirkless Hero: Firstbreed, because I'm the first of a breed of quirkless heroes" said Firstbreed, landing beside Eternal Flame. Izuku was right, he was a quirkless hero. It is possible to be a hero without a quirk.

"And I am the All for One Hero: Reformer. I can take the quirks of villains and reform them in my pursuit of justice" Reformer explained, flexing his fingers to emphasize his point.

"We come from different worlds, ones that run parallel to our own. Similar yet different, and billions of them exist. But some of them are luckier than others" Firstbreed explained, displaying a holographic image of thousands of worlds behind him.

"Some have symbols of peace; some suffer the master villains. Some worlds become doomed while some thrive" Reformer explained "often due to the tiniest of changes. Eventually we learned to travel between them"

"And so, the three of us united, vowing to go to world to world. Defeating the evil within and saving their inhabitants and their world. We became the Trinity of Justice" Eternal Flame explained "and we have already saved hundreds of worlds and never once failed, and that has led us to your world. We won't lie there is a danger. But never before have we failed and will not do so this time"

Izuku could only gape in shock as the reporters began to hound the heroes. Everything he knew about life, the universe and everything had come crashing down in a single moment.

**A/N: This chapter was getting too long, so the Trinity of Justice will be privately meeting our Izuku in the next chapter.**

**When designing the members of the Trinity of Justice (who I'll refer to the symbols of peace or SOP for short in these author notes) are meant to embody the full potential of Izuku from some of the most common backgrounds to his character. Eternal Flame is the One for All Izuku at his fullest power (and beyond that power due to some backstory stuff). Reformer is the fullest potential of a villain quirk/ villain background Izuku, while Firstbreed is meant to be full potential of the quirkless Izuku.**

**Some of you were upset that Izuku remains timid in this story, I think that's a core part of his character. Therefore I hope you can enjoy seeing the SOP Izukus be the more confident version you wanted.**

**And yes Eternal Flame is enough of a dork to name his attacks after his friends.**


	4. Chapter 4- An Offer

**An Offer**

It didn't take long for the reporters to unleash a tidal wave of questions. A wave that grew larger and larger until it threatened to overwhelm a country. And as the wave fell upon the three heroes Izuku just stood behind them. Just frozen. His body refused to move. He could have died in that fight and he still didn't quite believe that he survived.

Well fight was stretching it. It was more like he ran like an idiot and got saved by a team of interdimensional heroes. That was strangely less interesting than it should be. In a world of quirks one could expect any type of power to develop even ones as out there as interdimensional travel. But still Izuku couldn't help but be more in awe of the heroes themselves. Two heroes of unbelievable power, their abilities could rival or even surpass All Might's and the last one had done the impossible.

The first, Eternal Flame, was like watching All Might again, but he seemed different. More sincere, focused and powerful. When watching All Might it was like a father you knew would protect you no matter what, but with him it was like a comet that would not stop. Would not slow. Would not be broken, until it saved everyone.

And second one was Reformer. A quirk like that, so easily abused and yet used in a heroic way. Izuku could only imagine how powerful he could potentially be if he abused it. One would have to be very noble not to become a villain with that quirk. He must intentionally limit himself to help others. He had heard that quirks tended to come with an instinct to use them, if so then Reformer had resisted it.

But the last one was the most impressive by far, he was quirkless. Yet he held his own with such powerful heroes and didn't break a sweat. Yet had no power like Izuku.

Could Izuku be like that?

No that wasn't likely. Firstbreed was probably someone who was in peak human condition, and likely a genius with an IQ that Izuku could only imagine. Someone who was born to be a hero, like All Might and Kacchan even without their quirk. Not someone like him.

"Come to think of it. Were they the same person from different worlds? Their costumes all have such similar designs. And they all have similar colours too. They have similar body shapes. But they're still different but not different enough not be explained away by different lifestyle choices. They also had similar voices. So maybe they're the same person but different quirks"

"Very perceptive" Reformer said, the tone of his voice was strange. Kind yet it hinted at pain. Sort of like how a carpet could be soft but still be really tattered.

He wasn't very good at metaphors.

"You're correct, we are the same person. You're so much smarter than the last version of you we met" Reformer answered leaving Izuku in awe.

"Wait you know me?" Izuku asked, his voice quiet in shock.

"Sure we do. You're Izuku Midoriya though you tend to differ quite a bit between worlds" Firstbreed answered, then whispered "how's it going?"

"Errr" was all he could stutter, why would they know him. Each of these heroes had taken down a hundred villains in a day. Why would they know him?

Could it be?

A hand went on each of their shoulders, the Eternal Flame was behind them.

"Don't you think it would be smarter to discuss this in private?" he asked as the other two started to look guilty.

"Sorry yeah you're right" Reformer admitted "I don't think anyone heard us though"

"Sorry guys no more questions. There are other villains we need to take down" Firstbreed said turning to the reporters "but perhaps we'll host an interview sometime in the future"

"We'll be back but there's more evil to fight" Eternal Flame shouted before leaping away, leaving only a trailer of green behind him. Firstbreed followed suit with Reformer leaving by a portal.

"They just left us behind" screamed one of the reporters and at that much of the crowd erupted into a near riot. One that Izuku did not want to stay for, so he quickly got out of the way and started to walk home. His legs

So the Green Heroes, or the 'Trinty of Justice' he supposed knew him. Perhaps beyond anything else that was the most shocking. Those great heroes knew Deku. Deku the quirkless. Deku the failure. Deku the idiot who had failed All Might. Why? How?

It was probably something to do with one for all. He wondered what it was. Now that he thought about perhaps Eternal Flame had one for all where he came from. He fought very similar to All Might. Maybe he should try and get in contact with him.

It was close to night now, the sky was almost completely dark. The street lights had come on and he needed to be headed home. His mom must be worried sick she would likely scold him for the danger he put himself in.

But he did try to be a hero today. He bungled it up, but he did try. That's something he guessed.

There was running behind him. It was that guy from earlier the one who looked like he could be his uncle. The one who was there when he met Reformer.

"I was afraid I missed you" the man gasped "I wanted to talk to you"

"Me?" Izuku asked, very confused "what do you want with me?"

"Well I need to speak to you in private" the man said, and that immediately set off alarm bells. Going with a stranger somewhere isolated alone raised a fleet of red flags "it's a bad idea for this to go public"

"Well you see it's been a long day, and my Mom's probably worried sick. Especially after I got involved in the whole Shadow Master fight" he muttered before turning to run.

"No wait, do you not realise? I- you think I'm a villain don't you" the man stuttered, He was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Then he pressed a finger to his ear "you guys were right we should do this in costume"

"Who are you talking to?" Izuku asked backing away in fear. Suddenly a portal appeared behind him and two men stepped out. Eternal Flame and Reformer, the former of which carried what appeared the same suitcase from earlier.

"Deku-suit deploy" the man said as the suitcase was thrown at his feet. Where it sprung open to reveal hundreds of pieces of a machine. Automatically those pieces of armour were placed onto the man's body until he was completely clad in armour. The unmistakable armour of Firstbreed.

"You're Firstbreed. What are you doing here?" he asked, he was too tired to be shocked by this point.

"We did say we knew you Izuku did we not?" Reformer said kindly.

"Yeah why would you know me? What would you want with me? Unless is it something to do with one for all?" he asked, he was looking at their feet. He was scared to look them in the eye, afraid it might all be some trick.

"You already know about one for all? All Might already told you about it?" Eternal Flame asked "well that makes things easier going forward"

"So if it wasn't through one for all you know me, how do you know me?" Izuku asked.

"Well because" Eternal Flame murmured before taking off his mask, Reformer and Firstbreed did the same. Soon Izuku was looking into the same eyes he saw before. The same ones he only just now realised were the same ones he saw in the mirror every day "because we are you. We are Izuku Midoriya"

Izuku entered a state of shock. His heart began to swell. They were him. How could they be him? "But you're such great heroes"

"That power is in you too Izuku" Firstbreed assured him "I'm not talking about a quirk. That drive, energy and will to succeed. The willingness to never give up"

Izuku's face fell "that isn't me. I did give up today, I failed All Might. I gave up on trying to make one for all work. So how can I be like you"

"We all felt the same. We all the weight of the world upon us. And we all felt like giving up. And sometimes we did, but it is not over if you give up once. Because you can start again and continue"

"And we can help you do so"

"You're so powerful and awesome. You took down hundreds of villains in day. How did you become that powerful? How did I become that powerful?" Izuku asked, he needed more. He needed to know it a dream, or a trick or a fantasy. It felt more like them.

"With a lot of creativity and determination" said Firstbreed.

"A solid heart and steadfast principles" Reformer said.

"Broken bones. A lot of broken bones" Eternal Flame sighed.

"The last one isn't going to happen this time though. Because unlike with you're world we'll be taking some precautions" Firstbreed injected.

"This means that you-I was able to take down all those villains" he said. He had to ask now.

"Of course when do we start?"

"Tomorrow"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been writing this for fun so it's easy to run into a wall. University coursework though definitely didn't help. Nor did having to completely rewrite this chapter from scratch after making a disaster of the first attempt. **

**Some people have been asking for Izuku to be less of a wimp in this story. Here's my view on it. There will be plenty of times where the interdimensional Izukus will kick a lot of ass but this a power fantasy, and often the difference between a bad and great power fantasy is the patience to wait until those moments of awesome. That way they feel earned and I feel this is the key to MHA's success.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love fanfics where Izuku gets the power and respect he deserves but I don't want that to be unearned. Because I don't think it would be as powerful if that does happen.**


	5. Chapter 5-One for all and the multiverse

**One for all, the multiverse and everything**

Izuku arrived early, very early, at Dagobah beach. Far before any of his counterparts arrived, which was saying something as they had asked him to arrive at six in the morning. But he couldn't help himself, he couldn't even get a moment of sleep. Today was the day, to truly start being a hero. For all his life he'd been scrounging around in the dark for some sign what he needed to do, but now he had found a path. And no matter how hard that path may be, no matter what obstacles it threw at him, he would keep moving forward until he reached his dream and made All Might proud.

And the first step of that path was at a junkyard apparently. Whatever worked he supposed.

Surprisingly though his counterparts were not there yet. He was an hour early though so perhaps it couldn't be helped. So instead he simply decided to check up on pro-hero news. As one would expect it was filled to brim about his counterparts, the new Trinity of Justice, and rumours about what their worlds could be like. They had already entered the upper hero rankings. Just short of the top ten, but it didn't seem like it was going to be long until they knocked Endeavor off the top ranking. People were already calling them the next All Might.

In a way that meant they were calling him the next All Might. A title he didn't deserve.

"Not yet, but I have no doubt you will earn it soon" a voice behind him said. Turning quickly he saw Reformer leaning down on one knee facing him. This was the first time Izuku had seen him out of costume, he had clearly made an attempt to comb his messy green hair back but the hair had put up one hell of a fight. His face was like Izuku's of course, but showed signs of some small yet nasty scars, Izuku feared they may not have all come from fights. Otherwise though he wore a three-piece outfit, a pair of dark green trousers and a similar shaded jacket, underneath which was a casual long-sleeved white shirt.

A few moments passed, Izuku simply twiddling his thumbs and tapping his feet.

"You nervous?" he asked gently.

"No, no, no, I'm just excited" he said to which Reformer smiled "where are the others?"

"They'll be arriving soon, we've been pulling an all-night arrest spree so they'll just be finishing up now" Reformer explained, rubbing his eyes slightly "I think we ended up arresting three hundred and fifty seven in the end"

"That's unbelievable, how did you capture so many?" Izuku asked his eyes filled with awe. They were so cool.

"Err well to be fair we kinda cheated. We only able to make that many arrests because we already knew the details from our own worlds. All we did was the arrest part which was to be honest is the easy part of the job" Reformer admitted "most of the hero work revolves around tracking villains and discovering proof of their crimes. If the heroes know who you are, where you are and what you've done then it's all over for them"

"But I see villains on the news fighting heroes all the time" Izuku murmured "and heroes still get hurt and some villains get away"

"Yes that is true, but heroes are trained, numerous and professional. When we know where a criminal is it is often more of a question of whether or not they can escape or how much damage they can do. No villain can stand up to heroes for long. That's why they hide in the shadows" he explained muttering as he did so. Izuku was about to ask for more details when he saw a familiar face rush up to him. Wheeling a heavy suitcase behind him, Firstbreed had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" he said pulling the case over a particularly large obstacle "took a while to take the armour off" he explained, setting the case down. Unlike Reformer he allowed his green hair to grow out of control, becoming large and bushy. He also wore large green t-shirt and baggy black trousers. He pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket, similar but not the same as his hero notebooks.

"I'm making a list of any gear we need. I will need to make some support gear in order to pass the entrance exam, using the suit would immediately give my identity away" he said.

"Wait you're taking the exam too Firstbreed?" Izuku asked to which he nodded.

"We all are, there's no way we're leaving the students at UA alone without either our or All Might's protection. So we'll be joining as students to ensure you and the other kids are unharmed" Firstbreed explained.

"But UA is the most secure place in the country. Isn't it?" Izuku squeaked, his two counterparts shared a glance.

"It is, but that also makes it a target, something of a pattern between worlds" Reformer admitted "I have a quirk that can alter people's appearance, I can make us look younger. And no Firstbreed, it is not Toga's quirk, it comes from that girl in TC04022019. I can also make us look different"

"WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT WORLD" shouted Eternal Flame, sprinting into the scene in a blur of green light.

"Where have you been?" Firstbreed asked completely unfazed by his tone.

"Ran into our old slimy friend of all people. Had to make a detour, it's a good thing I arrived when I did though. Because. We. Don't. About. That. World" he spat, his face contorted in both fear and disgust.

"Why? What happened in that world?" asked Izuku, as Firstbreed looked to respond Eternal Flame but was silenced with a glare, and the drawing of a finger across his neck.

"80% of the population female. 80% of the population was aggressively attracted to Izuku Midoriya. And Flame here ran into the Bakugo of that world, who was very female and very aggressively attracted to him" Reformer explained "that was a very interesting encounter"

Izuku said nothing, his face simply turned as green as his hair. Two of his three counterparts were smiling while Eternal Flame's face was burrowed into his shirt. One that seemed to have the words 'Deku' on the back and a picture of Izuku's future self. Why would he wear that?

"In any case now that we are all here, is there anything else I need to add to the support item list?" Firstbreed asked pulling up the notebook.

"Izuku here is going to need a pair of full gauntlets if he's going to be using one for all" Eternal Flame said to which Firstbreed nodded.

"Got it, two full gauntlets and support items for me to enter UA" Firstbreed said, writing a quick note down "anything else?"

"What's a full gauntlet, and why would I need it?" Izuku asked.

"It'll allow you to use one for all at 100%" Firstbreed explained "without one you'll end up breaking your bones"

"But it's no substitute for actual training which I'll be all too happy to provide" Eternal Flame explained "we can't be in this world forever after all. We'll need you to protect it when we leave"

"Wait Eternal Flame you're leaving?" Izuku asked.

"Call me Flame when I'm out of costume and yes I'm afraid we are. There are other worlds that need our help as well. So we only stay as long as we need to, but we'll likely stay a while. Until this world is no longer doomed at least" he explained, causing Izuku's face to pale.

"Wait did you say doomed?" Izuku squeaked. They nodded "How? Why? Is there anything we can do to stop it? Is this beca-"

"Calm down Izuku, let us explain" Reformer interjected. After Izuku suitably calmed down, Firstbreed rolled up his suitcase on the ground and pressed a button. A holographic display appeared in the air. Hundreds of spheres appeared in the air, a mix of blue, green and red.

"This is multiverse, and each of these are different worlds. When people imagine the multiverse they sometimes imagine it like a tree. A timeline that branches off as a certain event that happened differently. Hitler is killed, Quirks don't exist, that sort of thing. But that hasn't been the case, rather there are similarities between certain ones. Your following a similar path but not identical path to our own" Firstbeed explained.

"By which he means that it's still recognisable and we still live in a world with quirks and stuff" Reformer explained "but there are so many more worlds out there that are just completely unrecognisable"

"And which we don't specialise in. Firstbreed has some control over which sort of worlds we go to so we focus on ones similar to our own" Eternal Flame explained "though he doesn't seem to always get the right place"

"Well transporting people through the eighth dimension is hard" Firstbreed retorted "there's hundreds of calculations that have to precise in order to get it to work, and none of them can work through computers so I have to do them myself"

"Anyway the gist of what he's saying is that things are likely to go similar to our own worlds yet there a lot of differences" Reformer explained "peoples' ages can be different, their quirks, certain events can change, etc"

"Exactly so far the quirks in this world seem to be stronger in this world, and All Might seems to have been killed by All for One, but fortunately passed one for all onto you" Firstbreed explained "those seem to be the key differences thus far but there could be a lot more"

"Okay but how does that mean my world is doomed?" Izuku asked, in response Firstbreed started to point at the circles displayed on the hologram.

"We can calculate which world will suffer a bad fate if left to their own devices. The blue ones you see here are positive worlds, worlds that when left to their own devices will end up fine. The three of us came from similar worlds" Firstbreed explained "the calculations are far too complicated for me to explain here though"

"Then you got the red worlds, these ones if left to their own devices will inevitably end up in a terrible fate. Why or what that is we don't know, but it could mean the collapse of society, some supervillain taking power or villains running unchecked. Your world is one of these" Reformer said, pointing to one such red world.

"But the key thing to remember here is that this is only if it's left to its own devices. Something we will absolutely not be doing; we're interfering and hope to turn it into what we've classed as a green world. These are the ones where we've managed to avert the disaster approaching and are like blue worlds. And that's what we'll turning into?" Flame explained.

"So what's wrong with my world?" Izuku asked, now sitting on a piece of trash.

"Don't know. I have two theories, theory a) the increased power of quirks causes quirk singularity to happen much earlier or theory b) you never learn how to use one for all, never become a hero and the world suffers without a symbol of peace to protect it" Firstbreed theorised.

"So it's my fault" Izuku said.

"No it's not"

"But it is. Because I failed All Might, because I didn't learn how to use one for all, because I didn't become a hero" he cried only to feel two hands on his shoulders and himself brought to look Flame in the eye.

"Izuku, All Might wouldn't have been able to use one for all without his mentors help. Even with All Might's help I barely understood the full power of our quirk, and some areas still remain a mystery. you were working blind, it's no wonder you couldn't figure out how to use it. But that's going to change now"

"Okay, okay. What do I need to do?" he asked as Flame took a few steps back to give him some space.

"One for all is actually a sentient quirk, the spirits of the former users live inside it and can to some extent control its use. For the last eight years since you received one for all your body has been to weak to use it. If you had used it… well considering how young you were you would have probably exploded" Flame said with a somewhat apologetic grin.

"SERIOUSLY?" he screamed, the other two just nodded.

"Well given how powerful quirks are in this world, the explosion probably would have seriously harmed your classmates" Firstbreed added.

"Huh?" Izuku whimpered, gazing at his hands like they were a ticking bomb.

"Not helpful" yelled Flame "in any case we just those put what is effectively a safety lock on your quirk. Preventing you from using it, however once your body is able to take it, with only a few broken bones, then you'll be able to use one for all"

"How do we do that?" Izuku asked.

"Well I brought you to this beach for a reason. This is where All Might trained me to be strong enough to use one for all" Flame explained reaching into his pocket he handed him a sheet of paper "this will be your schedule, it goes into everything from your diet, rest and exercise. We'll be clearing the beach to train, and I'll be watching you to make sure that you do not do something stupid like I did. Like ignore the resting period of the exercise"

"Meanwhile I'll be making the support equipment we need for the upcoming UA entrance exams" Firstbreed said, before he began scrounging around the wreckage.

"And I'll into what's been going on in this world. I imagine there's more pieces to the puzzle" Reformer added.

"So Izuku this will be hard, but do you want to take your training to the next step. Do you want to begin your journey to become a hero like us" Flame asked, offering his hand.

Izuku simply smiled "yes, more than anything"

"Then let's get to work"

**A/N: Again just want to reiterate that all references to other works are not official or anything. They're just inspired events.**

**Next time training begins, and possibly Flame will meet this world's Bakugo**


	6. Chapter 6- Training for the future

**Training for the future**

His body was burning, his clothes were drenched in sweat and his spit like vile. Nevertheless Izuku dragged his feet forward even as he could no longer feel them. He had to keep going, no matter what. For All Might, and to be the hero he needed to be. So each time he fell this week he had pushed forward, and every moment he had was spent training further.

"You're doing incredible. You're pushing yourself hard, but we need to stop now" Flame said as Izuku pushed a large fridge across the beach as part of his exercise.

"No I can keep going" he coughed, refusing to back down, but even as he did so vomit swelled in his stomach. Flame's patted him on the back soothingly.

"I know you want to but rest is the most important part of any exercise. That is the part where we actually make new muscles, without it you'd just be wearing yourself down" Flame explained, offering a tissue to wipe away the vomit.

"But I need to do more, I need to excel" he said but Flame just calmly shook his head.

"I thought the same thing, but pushing yourself will only make you worse" he assured him "I made that mistake, it undermined my training"

Eternal Flame had said that he trained with All Might and this training was what he did as well. Izuku couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for that relationship with All Might. He never did get to know his hero.

"Come on we can jog to school if you want" he said as Izuku pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah okay" he puffed and forced himself to his feet and trailed behind as his counterpart as he ran towards the school. After a while though a thought came to Izuku's mind.

"You said you trained with All Might? What was he like?"

They didn't stop running but Flame seemed to mull over his response over a bit.

"When All Might died did have his injury?" he asked quietly.

"What injury?"

"In my world after All Might fought All for One he suffered a devasting injury. His entire stomach was ripped out and his respiratory system severely damaged" he explained, eyes averted away from Izuku who felt like someone has punched him in the gut "he continued being a hero anyway but could only do it for about three hours a day"

"I-I that sounds awful" he stuttered; it wasn't right. All Might was so strong.

"It was, that's why he passed one for all onto me. His time being All Might was ending" he explained "there was always a small part of regret in him that his time as a hero was coming to an end. But he was always proud of the work I did, your world's one would be as well"

"I spent eight years with this power and haven't achieved anything until you came along. That's not much to be proud of"

"You still-"

"FUCKING GET UP ASSHOLE" yelled Kacchan in the distance where a series of explosions could be heard going off. In front of him was Masuda a classmate's of Izuku's with a bone strengthening quirk, laying on the ground. Other than Izuku he was Bakogou's favourite because his quirk meant he didn't need to hold back as much.

"Get up, the UA exam is in ten months. I still need to practice my curve shots" he spat at the kid as he crawled up.

"Please I need a moment"

"I don't have a moment. GET UP" he yelled, already Kacchan was demonstrating a use of his new quirk. His nitroglycerin sweat circling in the air, a new extension of his quirk, he was able to control his sweat mid-air and remotely detonate it. Useful but he wasted it bullyin innocent people.

"If I'm going to get into UA I'm going to need to practice on a moving target, and you're the only one who can take it" he snarled, and already Izuku was running but Flame was faster. He took the hit across his arm.

"You're better than this Bakugo" he said, taking a deep breath yet did not show any pain to the blast.

"WHA-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" yelled Bakugo, explosions sparking in his palms. Eternal Flame wasn't intimdated, as he stared Bakugo down. Izuku meanwhile simply rushed to Masuda, hoping he was okay.

"Masuda are you okay?" he asked, as the boy shook his head. Izuku helped him get up on his feet. Bakugo however hadn't missed him.

"What are you doing Deku? And who are you?" Kacchan growled to Eternal Flame.

"I'm Izuku's trainer, Izuku is helping someone, just like a true hero. You meanwhile are bullying an innocent person. Which is beneath the hero you could be" he said, eyes locked onto Bakugo's eyes.

"What the fuck? Why are barging in like this? This is none of your business asshole"

"Getting involved when you don't belong is the essence of being a hero. Preying on the defenceless is the last thing a hero should ever be" Flame spat back, his face hardened "it's just weak"

That struck a nerve in Bakugo, and Izuku was quick to move both himself and Masuda out of the incoming blast zone. He was right to do so. Bakugo was already building up a hovering ball of nitroglycerin like sweat, ready to unleash a shockwave explosion that had so far annihilated any other quirk in the school. In the tiniest part of Flame's eye, he could see a spark of awe at Bakugo's impressive power.

"YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK? YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING ADULT? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IDIOT! I'VE BEATEN ADULTS BEFORE! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN AS WELL" he yelled before unleashing the biggest blast Izuku had seen. Covering Flame from head to toe. One that shocked even Bakugo slightly, enough that he stopped himself quickly.

A moment passed as the black smoke cleared, and a deep breath could be heard. Flame stood there singed but unflinching, staring down Bakugo. Disappointment clear in his eyes. Bakugo just stood there stunned, like a computer had crashed.

"You can be so much better than this, your quirk can be put to such better use. Instead you waste it trying to pretend you are strong by bulling the innocent, it's beneath you Bakugo. It's something unbecoming of a great hero" Flame said to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" yelled Bakugo firing balls of sweat at him, ones that Flame either dodged or took, again unflinching. His skin was bruised red but still intact. Izuku could only gape, no one had fought Bakugo and won. Least of all this. Izuku knew all too well how much those explosions hurt.

"You can become a hero Bakugo, a real one. One who will defend those who can't defend themselves. Not one who treats other people around them like crap but I warn you now that I know that UA has a zero tolerance for bullying, so if you want to join you need to stop treating your classmates like this. Now" he warned, firm and unyielding.

"Tch, you're wasting your time training Deku, Hedge Face. What makes you think the quirkless freak is worth your time?" he spat before leaving. Deciding not to press the issue Flame simply turned to help Izuku lead Masuda to the nurse's office. Once he was okay they left him with the nurse and met outside.

"Okay I seem to be a really bad judge of time as we've still got ten minutes until your first lesson" Flame said "so given the time we have left can I ask you something?"

"Um sure I guess"

Flame whipped out a notebook, it was just like one of Izuku's notebooks and began muttering "I saw that Kacchan could telekinetically control his explosive sweat. Is there a time limit? Can he detonate the sweat remotely? If so, does he require a line of sight to so and does he have a specific range?"

Izuku's face broke into a wide grin, finally someone else cared about quirks like he did, scrambling in his backpack for his own notebook, he found it and quickly turned to Kacchan's page.

"His quirk allows him to control his sweat telekinetically, he can build up large balls of it and detonate it remotely. He's able to cover people in sweat and then detonate it remotely"

"That's an incredible addition for his quirk. Could be really useful for trick shots or could be used to lay traps. Perhaps he runs into a dehydration issue though"

"What do you mean by addition?"

"His quirk is stronger in this world than mine, seems to be a trend. He could detonate the sweat that formed naturally"

"Interesting_" _Izuku muttered but then he stopped as a thought occurred to him.

"Erm Flame can I ask you a question?" Izuku whispered, the seriousness of his tone snapped his counterpart out of his mumbling.

"Yes of course, well I mean you already did. But you can ask as many as you need to" Flame responded, Izuku looked to see if they were alone. They were.

"In your worlds, yours, Firstbreed and Reformers I mean, you say I'm the number one hero right?" he asked for confirmation. Flame nodded.

"Yes, we are you after all. I know it can be hard to believe but we each started just like you" Flame assured him.

"Yes but what about Kacchan?" Izuku asked, nervously "If I'm the number one hero what happens to him?"

Flame placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, and Izuku looked him in the eye.

"Kacchan's one of those difficult people, they tend to have the most unpredictable destinies. Kind of like us. For example, in my world Kacchan becomes the number two hero, and we're friendly rivals for the top spot. In Firstbreed's Kacchan's a capable hero but nowhere near the top ten. And in Reformer's case he was expelled from UA" Flame explained.

"Expelled?" Izuku gasped "why?"

"You'd have to ask him, but it's funny given Reformer didn't grow up with Kacchan so I don't know why he was expelled. But like I said before UA has a zero tolerance for bullies" he explained "but Kacchan's destiny is in his own hands just like you or me"

"So, what is he like as a hero in your world?"

"Learning. He wants to learn, not just to be powerful but to be a more approachable hero"

"Really. Are you sure we're talking about Kacchan here?" Izuku asked causing his counterpart to laugh.

"Well a lot of stuff happened since then including being tutored by All Might, three years of UA, failing the provisional license exam, and then someone dying because of his pride. All that plus an awfully hard look in the mirror made a man who would call himself the pro hero Kacchan"

"Wait that's his hero name? He used Kacchan as a hero name? Why?" Izuku asked, but his counterpart just shrugged.

"I don't know. But that's what he chooses after King Explosion Murder and Lord Explosion Murder were not accepted" he explained, smiling nostalgically "I suppose it only made sense given our hero name"

"Eternal Flame?"

Flame shook his head "me and Firstbreed had to change our names when we went universe hopping. Otherwise we'd be linked to you. Our real hero name is Deku"

Izuku looked at his counterpart, expecting it to be some joke but saw only nostalgic sincerity on his face. He didn't understand, that name meant weakness. A mockery of his own useless qurikless body and a reminder of how he continued to fail All Might's last wish. Why would any future of himself ever wish to associate themselves with that?

And yet here he was, his future, his counterpart wearing such a name with pride. Smiling without a trace of shame. Were the two of them really the same person? Did Deku mean something else in his world?

Eternal Flame just smiled at him "I know what you're thinking, and I used to feel the same way. I used to feel how that was all I was. A useless Deku but then I started to think about it differently. A friend told me it could be like the word dekiru giving off a 'you can do it' vibe and made it all mean something. Deku means you can do it; you can become a hero. Firstbreed I believe also adds in the idea that if a Deku like him can become a hero then anyone can. An important message for the first quirkless hero"

Izuku processed but he didn't believe it. Logically he understood what his counterpart was saying but it didn't mesh with all the cruel jeers of Bakugo and his classmates. It was wrong. Was this really his future? It made no sense.

"Well that seems to be all the time we have Izuku, I have to go on patrol now and you need to be getting to class. Meet me down at the beach later and we'll continue training" he said giving Izuku a thumbs up "and remember to always smile. Keep faking it till you make it, and anytime you're hurt just take a deep breath and continue on. Eventually you'll make it"

Deep down though Izuku couldn't help but wonder, this future seemed too good to be true for him.


End file.
